I love you, now and forever!
by impulsiveindecision
Summary: Harry loves Draco, now and forever. HPDM slash. Character death...but read it anyway: Oneshot.


Disclaimer.....I don't own anything you recognize. No copyright infringement intended.

WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH! I MEAN IT! (Still read it :D)

Draco Malfoy entered the flat he shared with his boyfriend, Harry Potter.

It had been a ridiculously long and irritating day of menial paperwork at the ministry and he wanted nothing more than to curl up on the couch with said boyfriend.

Unfortunately Harry was never home until hours after him, after all-

"An Auror's work is never done, Draco!".

He sighed at the empty apartment and threw his cloak over the couch. Draco walked into the kitchen intent on making himself something to hold him over until Harry got home and they could eat dinner.

He stopped at seeing a piece of parchment held down on the table by a coffee mug covered in hearts, the mug had been a gift from Harry when he'd done something neither could remember now to piss him off.

Draco walked forward with a grin and picked up the parchment.

_My Love, _

_I will be late tonight._

_They're sending me out on a mission with Ron._

_Evidently some straggler Death Eaters are trying to strike up a new army._

_So of course, I'm off to save the world! _

_Don't wait up for me to eat._

_I love you, now and forever._

_P.s. Don't think I won't make this up to you, check the coffee table!_

The ink was smudged and the paper crinkled_ 'Messy Gryffindor' _but Draco couldn't stop his smile at the post-script.

He, however, couldn't stave off his worry as was usual when Harry was sent on a potentially dangerous mission. But he killed the Dark Lord! Surely there was no need to fret over a few incompetent former Death Eaters.

So Draco scurried off to the living room. There on the coffee table, as promised, was a long, thin, velvet box and another piece of parchment.

Draco opened the box and gasped at its contents. Inside lay a gorgeous pendant. Hung on the silver chain was a snake that would occasionally coil into a heart shape and hiss quietly. He smiled brightly and laid the necklace back in it's box, shutting it. Ever the romantic, he wanted to wait for Harry to get home to put it on for him.

Draco picked up the parchment still wearing a brilliant grin.

_Dray,_

_I hope you like your gift._

_I saw it and couldn't not get it for you. _

_I know you can't understand but I thought you'd like to know, when the snake hisses it says "I love you, now and forever." _

_Yes I know I'll get an earful about my Gryffindor sentimentality, but I couldn't resist. _

_Now head into the bathroom, love._

_I love you, now and forever!_

Draco put the parchment back where he found it and did as he was instructed.

He flipped the light on in the bathroom and his grin widened at the sight that greeted him.

The good-sized jacuzzi tub was filled and bubbling making the whole room fragrant. Another parchment, this one on the edge of the sink, caught his eye.

_Baby,_

_I know with your schedule you normally spell yourself clean but I also_ _know you need to take time to relax. _

_The water is charmed to stay warm and the bubbles to stay bubbly so enjoy it at your leisure. _

_Now, love, eat and take your bath and I expect to see you waiting in bed when I get home!_

_I love you, now and forever!_

_Har_

Draco was, by now, smiling like a mad-man. He laid the parchment back down and flipped the light off planning to go eat. Walking down the hall to the kitchen he just couldn't wipe the stupid grin off his face.

Harry, his _beloved_ Har, was just too bloody cute sometimes. He could picture telling him that now, and Harry blushing ferociously. Yes, _too bloody cute_!

Then he also pictured what the last parchment had implied Harry expected when he got home.

He knew how it would happen. Draco would indeed be waiting as Harry requested and he would burst through their bedroom door, eyes glinting, his smile wide and feral from thinking on his plans all day. He would stalk him like prey and climb onto the bed all the while stripping himself of his Auror uniform.

He would straddle Draco's thighs and lean over him, hands planted on either side of Draco's head. He would kiss him softly, then it would deepen with a burning heat that would spread like wildfire through their bodies.

They would kiss languidly, basking in the heat their passion created, then Draco would whimper in impatience and Harry would chuckle and take pity on the lithe blond.

Harry would slide his fingertips down Draco's torso leaving a pleasantly burning trail then-

Draco cursed as he was pulled from his fantasy by the phone ringing. Then he smiled and ran to the living room excited to hear Harry's voice on the other end telling him his mission went better than expected and he was on his way home to him.

He picked up the receiver.

"Ello?" His grin dropped at the female voice that filled his ear.

"Hello, Hermione. What's up?"

"Nothing, Draco, you know I always call about this time. What have you been doing?"

Draco grinned at getting to tell about the 'too bloody cute' things Harry had waiting for him.

After he told his tale he heard Hermione choke and he noticed it sounded suspiciously like a sob.

"Hermione?"

"Draco....Why...I thought you would get past this..."

"........Get past what, Hermione?"

"Draco! Stop doing this to me! Stop doing this to yourself! Harry's gone! Ron's gone! They've been gone for nearly a year now. He left those notes for you the night he....the night.....The night they died to those rogue Death Eaters...I humored you when you kept reliving finding his notes but...Draco..."

"Hermione! What are you prattling on about? Maybe you should take some time off, you sound a little over-stressed."

"THEY'RE GONE, DRACO. Gone, gone, never coming back, killed in the line of duty. What you're doing is not healthy, it's not okay. Everyday I call you and you tell me what Harry did and I tell you he's gone. I've tried so hard to give you time to work through all this on your own, but this can't keep going on. I'm coming to get you, Draco. You _need_ to go to St. Mungo's."

With that she hung up leaving Draco shocked holding the receiver limply, mouth agape.

He dropped the phone and collapsed to the floor himself, tears quickly flooding his face.

Suddenly memories raced through his mind.

Harry never came home, he fell asleep waiting.

The next day a crying Hermione and a solemn Minister of Magic came to his door and he had collapsed to the floor, crying, just like he was now.

Ever since he and Hermione had been very close.

Ron and Harry had been partners and they perished fighting side by side. The Minister told Draco and Hermione it was not in vain for they had managed to take out the last of the rogue Death Eaters before succumbing to their fatal wounds.

It was still in vain to Draco.

Draco was sobbing hysterically by the time Hermione came through the blazing fireplace.

She ran to him and held him tightly crying with him but whispering soothing things into his ear.

When he calmed enough to apparate with, Hermione apparated them both to St. Mungo's.

It hurt her to cost herself the last person that she felt such love for but she had no choice.

She was sure Harry was already scolding her from up above for not doing it sooner.

She smiled a tiny smile at the thought of him berating her once again.

Then she was pulled from her thoughts and Hermione choked back a sob as she watched a wailing Draco be carried off down a hallway calling out for his Harry.

_I love you, now and forever!_

**A/N: I am still working on In Good Hands...okay so I haven't wrote a word of it since I last updated, just because I'm not sure of where I'm going with it. But I am in no way abandoning it! This idea came to me and I've always wanted to write a oneshot. Review!**


End file.
